


酒精与小饼干的不良反应

by lifetree



Series: Tricky Situations [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Sleep Sex, bottom! tenth, hypnotic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 11/10 斜线有意义  PWP  睡奸搞10
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Series: Tricky Situations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746568
Kudos: 19





	酒精与小饼干的不良反应

“红酒？”11递过来一个瓶子。  
“嗯……1861年教皇堡珍藏，不错的选择，”10接过酒瓶端详着标签。“但你什么时候开始喝起红酒了？”  
“不，我还是不能接受这个味道，天知道我以前是怎么喝下去的……”11做了个鬼脸，回头从恒温酒柜的显著位置拿出了一盒葡萄汁。“但这一瓶是我专门给你留的。”  
“哦，那真不错，”10稍微有点脸红，跟着11回到了tardis专门为他们准备的餐桌前。灯光昏暗得十分舒适，一支老式的烛台摆在桌子中间，橙黄的烛火在稳定跳动着。他们已经“约会”了……三四次？五六次？但他仍然不知道11的这些浪漫是哪儿来的。和未来的自己约会的一点麻烦是，你没办法知道对方每次究竟在什么时间进度上。  
但是11看起来一直很放松自然。所以也许未来他们就是这种相处模式？也许只是他不小心在时间线上跑得远了点。晚餐时11看向他的眼神总是过于直接，他不得不时常举杯抿一口酒来暂时中断视线。  
10很快就开始晕乎乎的；他的酒量应该不止于此，也可能这种感觉不止是酒精的作用。“谢谢你……我觉得我应该回我的tardis了。”他起身试图走向门口，却摇摇晃晃了一步，11一个箭步搂住了他的腰扶住他。这个时期的11尤其热情，他挣扎了一下，对方也没有放开。  
“你现在就要回去了吗？”11看起来有点惊讶，又有点伤心。  
“这个时期的……我……一般会留下来吗？”10倒在11的怀里，努力让自己站直。  
“也不总是，但是你现在醉得路都走不动。”11关怀的声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来，“你可以先休息一下，tardis也还留着你的房间……”  
10还想坚持一下，但最后只是昏昏沉沉地点了点头。走到半路他就已经完全陷入沉睡，11轻车熟路地将他打横抱起，抱回到床上。  
11终于停止掩盖嘴角翘起的弧度，轻轻坐在床沿，着迷地看着10睡梦之中的容颜。多么可爱……他在看到10的第一眼就认出了他所处的时间线，青涩而缺乏经验；他被分心得完全尝不出那支“珍藏”的红酒里面还掺了什么别的东西。年轻，过于轻信；他惋惜但毫无歉意地抚过10红润发热的脸颊；他的嘴唇微微张开，被呼吸的水气打上一层光泽，仿佛是一个邀请。  
轻信是要付出代价的。  
他用手指勾起10的下巴，舌头灵活地钻进了嘴唇之间。这和亲吻清醒状态的10感觉完全不一样；那时他们总是互相争夺主动权，一个吻激烈得像打了一架一样。但沉沉睡去的10如此乖顺，唇齿张开让他肆意进犯，舌头柔软得就像在他的嘴里化了一样。他尝到一丝红酒残留的醇厚香气，带着醉意吸吮咬上丰满的下唇，但真正让他迷醉的显然不是那丝酒气。他一直不舍得断开这个吻，10的无力抗拒更是加剧了他的占有欲。他开始用舌尖舔弄10敏感的上颚，舌头互相搅动发出粘腻而响亮的水声，在他的动作下无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。  
11终于断开这个吻，居高临下满意地打量着10现在的状态：眉头难耐地皱起，意识却被药物深深地锁在梦中；潜意识与本能无比诚实地接管了身体的反应，全身在被挑拨的欲望下发颤，嘴唇被吻得无法合拢，浅而急促地喘息着。晶莹的唾液在下巴上被抹开，和薄薄的汗水一起滴落脖颈，而脸上的表情只能用淫靡来形容。  
他爬上床，跨坐在睡美人的身上；他极其耐心地为10解开领带，脱下条纹西装，一颗一颗解开衬衫的扣子，享受慢慢拆开礼物包装的感觉，泛红的皮肤随着衣物的剥离一点一点暴露在视线之内。先是脖子，肩膀，然后到了胸口；他忍不住在每一处都留下印记，让洁白的画布染上红色的齿痕和吻痕。他熟练地吸上乳头，在挺立之后用牙齿轻轻衔住，然后舌尖来回挑逗红肿的乳尖；他知道10对这样的刺激尤其兴奋，这个年轻的身体也不例外，喘息与心跳声明显加速，还在他拉扯乳头时发出无意识的轻哼。  
他脱下10的西裤扔到一边，发现前液已经在内裤上濡湿了一片；他恶趣味地隔着布料揉搓完全勃起却被束缚着的阴茎，指甲刮蹭着顶端，10在他的手下化成一滩，无助地呜咽着却无处可逃。他又玩弄了一会，才终于停下隔靴搔痒的折磨，除下10身上最后一件衣物。终于被解放的阴茎翘起一个弧度顶着小腹，腰胯本能地前后顶弄试图获得些许抚慰。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后把最敏感的阴茎头部含进了嘴里。10几乎呛出了一声尖叫，手指无力地抓着床单，却没法做出更大的动作。他用舌面挤压头部，舌苔来回摩擦，然后再卷成细卷试探着戳进马眼；10啜泣着，在欲望与快感的浪潮冲刷中艰难呼吸。没过多久10就射在了他的嘴里，身体在高潮之中颤抖、挣扎着喘息，从喉咙深处发出愉悦而破碎的呻吟。  
他又吻上10，把口腔里残余的精液喂回给他；10在高潮的眩晕中毫不抗拒地乖巧吞下，甚至还试图挽留他的嘴唇。一些乳白色的粘稠液体沾在了他的脸上，再加上被过度开发的嘴唇和断断续续的喘息，仿佛他才是刚给别人口交的那一个。  
11从衣服口袋里摸出润滑液，随后快速脱掉了自己身上的衣物。他在10的腰后垫了两个枕头，把他的双腿摆成大开的位置，后穴就在这样的姿势下暴露在他的面前。他用润滑充分地包裹手指，几滴略带凉意的液体滴在了10的腿上，激得大腿内侧微微瑟缩。  
未经充分开发的小穴紧张地收缩着，似乎也已经知道接下来将会发生什么；他轻轻地在穴口打着圈按压，另一只手撸动着高潮后又已经半勃的阴茎，用快感让肌肉充分放松。10再次开始轻微扭动时他慢慢地伸进一根手指；并没有受到太多阻碍，于是他加到两根手指，剪式扩张着紧致的肠道。10的敏感点还在他熟悉的位置，他没费多大力气就找到了那个凸起；10在刺激之下身体控制不住地痉挛，头向后仰起，汗湿的头发黏在额头上。他继续按压着那个位置，肠肉讨好地绞着他的手指，另一只手不得不抽空稳住10爽到发抖的大腿。  
等到三根手指也能毫无障碍的进出时，他抽出手指，把润滑抹在了早就硬得发疼的阴茎上。他把10的双腿架上肩膀，阴茎头部对准后穴；后穴几乎迫不及待地吸上，蠕动着把他往身体深处送。身体完全贴合时他发出一声满意的叹息，俯身又吻上了10的嘴唇；10双眼仍然紧闭，脸上欲望的红晕中却又带着一丝脆弱。于是他开始冲撞，每一次都狠狠碾过那个敏感点，让他脸上的红晕越发强烈，嘴唇张开发出连绵不断的软腻呻吟；在顶撞中双腿从肩头滑落，10下意识地想要夹紧双腿，却只能把腿盘在11的腰间，更加显得媚惑主动。  
他感觉他快要到了，最后抽插了两下，然后把精液深深射在了10的体内；10在前面没有抚慰的情况下被他又操射了一次，阴茎抽搐着吐出一股颜色较浅的液体。他退出来的时候带出一股液体，润滑液混合着精液一同从被操弄得合不上的小穴里缓缓流出。他在高潮余韵中欣赏着10的胸口上下起伏，躺在旁边随手玩弄着10的头发。  
他的时间还多着呢。  
\---  
10醒来的时候感到一阵头疼；他现在这么容易醉吗？还是那瓶酒的问题……？他甩了甩头起身，迷迷糊糊中好像觉得自己做了一个梦，却又不记得梦的内容是什么。  
他推开门走向控制室，却发现11坐在沙发上看书。一瞬间梦境的所有过程与过于详尽的细节同时涌进他的脑海，他腿一软差点没能站稳。  
“啊，你现在好点了吗？”11放下书关心地问他，似乎没注意到他的极度窘迫。“我准备了茶和小饼干，你想不想……”  
“噢我很抱歉，我已经晚很久了，Donna一定气疯了我真的该走了下次有机会——”10毫不怀疑他现在的脸红得能烧穿dalek外壳，逃跑似的冲出了11的tardis门。  
11看着脸红成zygon的10急急忙忙地冲出门外，脖子后方还印着一道他故意留下的牙印，对着茶杯闷闷地笑了一声。  
“下次有机会可是你自己说的。”


End file.
